


moonlight

by lazt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, nah just bored, song is dancing in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazt/pseuds/lazt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dancing in the moon light</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseclare0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/gifts).



"jasper dance with me" harry said to jasper while dancing around the clearing outside the house"okay"jasper said walking over to harry and starting to dance with him.

 

but jasper stopped and stared at harry as he started to dance in the moonlight and a beautiful song came on and harry started to sing dancing around the clearing.

 

"We get it on most every night   
when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

we get   
everybody here is out of sight   
they dont bark and they dont bite   
they keep things loose they keep it tight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

dancing in the moonlight   
everybodys feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

we like our fun and we never fight   
you cant dance and stay uptight   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody was dancing in the moonlight 

dancing in the moonlight   
everybodys feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

we get in on most every night   
and when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

dancing in the moonlight   
everybodys feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight " harry finished stopping to stare at jasper cheeks flushed.

" i love you darling"jasper told harry before starting to dance with and at the ending of the song kissed him in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did ya think should i write some more one shots


End file.
